One Melancholy Soundtrack
by LuNa.Nalu-OnePiece.FairyTail12
Summary: Luffy un joven con una banda de rock fenomenal, pero que nunca a compuesto una canción de amor, se niega a creer en el amor, mientras se pone una mascara y le muestra al mundo una sonrisa. Nami, estudia comercio internacional, con un tío y hermana que la aman, busca algo que siente que le falta, se siente incompleta y busca la respuesta a ese sentimiento. Canciones:ingles y español
1. Chapter 1

**Yo! **

**Vengo esta ves con un nuevo proyecto que tengo, espero que les guste.**

**En esta historia habrá canciones en español y en ingles, no se preocupen dejare links donde puedan ver los videos y también las traducciones.**

**La canción que sonara es la de "****Leave Before the Lights come on - de los Arctic Monkeys" les dejo el link de la canción y subtitulada al español (bueno fue la más decentemente traducida) **

**/watch?v=puVGfYEzcGA (esto va después del .com en youtube)**

**ONE PIECE Y LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECE SINO A ****EIICHIRŌ ODA**

_**ONE MELANCHOLY SOUNDTRACK**_

_**CAPITULO 1: "UN DIA EN LA VIDA DE LUFFY"**_

El sonido de claxon y de tacones, zapatos, tenis por las aceras resuena en todo Nueva York, mientras los taxis pasan por entre sus calles, el trafico inunda la imagen de la ciudad, la gente caminando sin mirar su alrededor, esas personas que tienen una rutina diaria y que no le dan tiempo a la diversión de entrar en su vida, esto es lo que se vive en la ciudad de Nueva York, se llama estrés.

Al instante que los Taxis y automóviles abarrotan las calles, un chico va despertando de su placido sueño, está en un pequeño departamento, en una recamara para ser precisos, esta abriendo los ojos mientras siente la suavidad de su colchón en su espalda, no lleva puesto más que sus bóxers negros, tiene el cabello negro y alborotado, y una peculiar cicatriz debajo de su ojo izquierdo.

Lentamente el muchacho, de aproximadamente unos 19 años, levanta su mano izquierda y se revuelve el cabello, pero cuando trata de levantar su brazo derecho se da cuenta que algo o alguien esta agarrado a él, el muchacho sin mucho interés voltea a su lado derecho y ve la silueta de una hermosa mujer, las sabanas delinean perfectamente las curvas de su cuerpo y su cabello largo y rubio cubren la hermosa cara que la chica posee.

El muchacho mueve tantito a la chica en un intento de despertarla, lentamente, dos ojos azules se comienzan a abrir al mundo y al ver la cara del muchacho la chica sonríe y le da un beso en la mejilla, pero el muchacho no muestra reacción.

"Buenos días Luffy ~~" dice la chica rubia mientras se pega mas al pecho desnudo de su acompañante.

"Buenos días….." responde Luffy levantando una ceja

"Kara" dice la chica un poco ofendida

"Kara…" dice Luffy y trata de zafarse de su agarre

"Ayer fue increíble" dice la chica con una suspiro "creo que lo nuestro puede funcionar, que te…" pero es interrumpida por Luffy

"no deberías ya haberte ido?" pregunta Luffy que ya se pudo zafar de la chica y se sienta en la orilla de la cama mientras se vuelve a alborotar el cabello.

"Disculpa?" dice Kara enfadada

"Creo que no entiendes como funciona…" dice Luffy poniéndose de pie mostrando su espalda torneada y su abdomen bien trabajado mientras una enorme cicatriz le atraviesa el pecho en forma de X "No hay un nosotros" dice Luffy haciendo que la chica también se pare y comienza a levantar su ropa, mientras la envuelve la sabana "Esto solo es de una vez, no hay mañana, no hay un pasado mañana" dice Luffy dándole la cara a la chica y ver como esta se sube su minifalda "No es que no me haya gustado lo de anoche…" dice Luffy y ve como la chica se coloca su blusa "Pero no siento nada por ti, solo es diversión" la chica lo voltea ver con enojo y lagrimas en los ojos, rápidamente se acerca a Luffy y le suelta una bofetada.

"Te debiste de ir cuando la luz del sol salió" dice Luffy con los ojos oscurecidos por su cabello mientras escucha los pasos de la chica y la puerta de su casa azotarse.

"Veo que sigues siendo un Romeo con las mujeres" Luffy solo sonríe al escuchar la voz y encoje los hombros mientras levanta un poco de ropa del suelo y la huele, (su habitación esta hecho un desastre).

"Que te trae por aquí Zoro"

"Como que que me trae por aquí?, pues ya es tiempo de irnos a la universidad"

"Que?!" dice Luffy y ve su celular "Mierda" rápido corre al baño y se arregla

"Oi Luffy!" dice Zoro mientras se sienta en la cama

"Espérame, ya casi acabo!" se escucha desesperado adentro del baño la voz de Luffy

"No crees que deberías de empezar a tomar una relación formal" dice Zoro mientras al otro lado del cuarto se escucha un Shishishi.

"No te rías idiota!" grita Zoro enfadado "lo digo, tal vez así llegues a componer una canción de amor!" dice Zoro con la espalda al baño , no dejara que nadie lo vea avergonzado.

"Tranquilo Zoro" dice Luffy mientras le pone una mano en el hombro a su amigo "Aprecio que te preocupes por mi, pero sinceramente no creo enamorarme jamás" dice Luffy mientras se pone un cinturón y ve sobre su buro una fotografía de sus hermanos "Eso no es para mí" lo dice con un tono de tristeza.

Un momento de silencio inunda el lugar y también es muy incomodo.

"Pero venga" dice Luffy mientras deja de mirar el retrato y se pone una playera roja, agarra su chamarra blanca "Vámonos que se nos hace tarde" dice Luffy tomando su guitarra que esta recargada en el sofá de su pequeña sala y se dirige a la puerta donde a un lado reposa un sombrero de paja , lo toma y abre la puerta acompañado de Zoro.

"Por cierto" dice Luffy abriendo la puerta "como has llegado si tu eres malo con las direcciones" pregunta Luffy mientras cierra la puerta y le pone llave

"tch, no seas estúpido" dice Zoro con la cara totalmente roja, comenzando a caminar

"Shishishi, es por el otro lado Zoro" dice Luffy y camina del lado contrario a Zoro mientras ríe

"DEJA DE REIRTE IDIOTA!" grita Zoro y juntos bajan los escalones de la zona departamental, llegan a la recepción donde son saludados por el empleado, Luffy vive en una pequeña zona Habitacional, que no es tan lujosa, pero no le hace falta nada.

Luffy, ya en la calle, le hace una para a un taxi, ambos suben al taxi.

"Al conservatorio de música de Nueva York, por favor" dice Zoro al taxista quien asiente, y ambos se relajan, Luffy con su Guitarra y Zoro con sus baquetas.

"Si no fuera por los taxis no llegaríamos jamás" dice Luffy mientras ale del taxi, sabiendo que comparte el mismo sentido de orientación que Zoro, y admirando el hermoso edificio.

"Deja de decir estupideces y vamos que se nos hace tarde" dice Zoro mientras empuja a Luffy hacia adelante, no le gusta mucho que se burlen de él.

"Porque te enojas de algo que es verdad Marimo" dice un chico rubio que se acerca a ellos, lleva un pantalón negro y una camisa desfajada amarilla, también lleva un saco casual del mismo color, esta fumando mientras avanza, en su hombro cuelga también una guitarra.

"Cállate guitarrista de mierda!" dice Zoro mientras le manda una mirada asesina

"Que dijiste tamborcito!" gruñe el rubio mientras le devuelve la vista asesina

"Que yo no toco un tambor estúpido!"

"Pues así suena tu estúpida batería!"

"Venga venga chicos tranquilícense" dice un chico que se aproxima a Luffy, lleva el cabello largo y ondulado, lo trae cubierto por una gorra, y tiene una nariz exageradamente larga

"Hey! Ussop" dice Luffy mientras saluda a su amigo que va vestido con una playera azul, y unos pantalones de mezclilla grises

"Yo! Luffy, como te va?..."responde Ussop pero luego ve a los otros dos "Y ahora porque están peleando Sanji y Zoro" mientras una gotita de sudor cae de su cabeza

"Bien me ha ido bien, ya sabes me he vuelto a levantar con alguien que no conozco jajajaja" dice Luffy mientras se rasca la cabeza y comienza a avanzar, dejando a los otros tres en completo desconcierto.

"Maldito Luffy, como puede seducir a las mujeres y después decirles que se vayan sin sentir tantito remordimiento" dice Sanji con voz preocupada, ocultando su verdadera preocupación por Luffy.

"PERO SI TU HACES LO MISMO!" gritan Ussop y Zoro

"Yohohoho, saben que Luffy-san no cree en el amor" dice una cuarta persona con un afro, bastante alto para tener 20 años, con gafas y con un traje morado estilo antiguo.

"Brook, que pasa con tu atuendo" pregunta Zoro desviando el tema

"Zoro-san, hoy tengo una presentación" dice Brook levantando su estuche de su violín.

"Oh vaya, suerte" dice Zoro y comienza a avanzar "No se les olvide que hoy tenemos presentación en el Thousand Sunny" dice antes de entrar por la misma puerta que entro Luffy.

"Yea" dice los otros tres mientras entran al edificio.

…

Aplausos, risas, música, humo, alcohol que más se puede pedir para que un bar sea famoso, tal ves un buen ambiente, con todo eso cuenta el Thousand Sunny, un pequeño bar en los suburbios de Nueva York, su nombre es una pequeña broma, ya que significa "mil soles" pero el bar solo abre de noche.

Uno entra al bar bajando una escaleras que dan a la calle principal, hay personal de seguridad que controla la entrada, entra y el ambiente es muy relajante y divertido, hay mesas en todo el lugar de máximo unas 4 personas en cada una y pegadas a las paredes hay mesas para 10 personas o un poco más, en el centro del lugar está la barra formando un cuadrado, y al fondo está un pequeño escenario, con un telón rojo y en la parte de arriba hay un letrero con la leyenda "LIVE".

En el bar se encuentra una mujer ya madura y guapa con un cabello verde hermoso, con una playera negra entallada y unos jeans a la cadera, en el cabello lleva un paliacate.

"Makino-san, no sabes si ya llegaron los chicos" pregunta otra mesera con el mismo atuendo pero más joven de al menos unos 21 años, con el cabello amarrado en una coleta y negro como la noche.

"Creo que ya Robin, deben de estar preparándose" dice Makino con una sonrisa

"No se porque se preparan, siempre suenan excelente" dice un señor de traje gris con camisa azul desabotonados los primeros tres botones, lleva el cabello extrañamente azul y con un copete envidiable, usa gafas y lleva un collar con la leyenda "Cola"

"Solo dices eso porque tú eres su manager Franky-san " dice Robin haciendo reír a Makino, y haciendo avergonzar a Franky

"Es que son increíbles, son muy buenos, desde que los oí por primera vez en mi bar, no pude resistirme a ser su manager" dice Franky sonriendo "Lastima que la gente los escuche por otra cosa..." cambia rápidamente Franky a un ánimo mas depresivo.

"Como?" pregunta Robin

"Ellos son conocidos porque nunca han escrito una canción de amor, siempre es desamor o trivialidades" dice Makino, haciendo un silencio incomodo.

Los tres voltean al escenario "_Luffy" _piensan al mismo tiempo

-Detrás del telón-

"Achu!" estornuda Luffy, mientras toma un poco de papel de su bolso, trae colgada su guitarra y aparentemente toda esta listo.

"No me digas que te estas enfermando Luffy-san" pregunta Brook mientras trae colgado su bajo y esta del lado izquierdo de Luffy.

"No, deben estar hablando de mi" dice Luffy con una sonrisa y volteando a su grupo, lleva colgando su sombrero en el cuello

"Esos es bueno, mientras más hablen mas se conocerá el grupo" dice Sanji que está al lado derecho de Luffy (cuando ve a la gente), lleva colgando una guitarra "Y mas mujeres hermosas vendrán por mi" continua serio mientras un pequeño hilo de sangre sale por su nariz.

"A veces eres tan estúpido" dice Zoro, sentado en la parte de atrás, en la batería.

"Cállate marimo estúpido!" grita Sanji y le apunta con el dedo a Zoro "Todas esas chicas les fascina nuestro grupo y si ellas me reclaman quien soy yo para negarme" dice Sanji mientras comienza divagar "Ahora imagínate si catáramos canciones de amor" Sanji se da cuenta de lo que dijo y rápido recupera su compostura y ve a Luffy "Lo lame…"

"No te preocupes" dice Luffy sonriendo

"Pero se que tu no crees en el amor" dice Sanji aun pidiendo disculpas

"Yo no he dicho eso" dice Luffy volteando hacia el telón "Simplemente no me he enamorado, yo no escribo lo que no he vivido" dice Luffy serio

"Que se siente?" pregunta Zoro a la espalda de Luffy

"Que se siente de que?" responde Luffy

"Despertar cada fin de semana con una chica diferente y luego despreciarla"

En ese instante el telón se comienza a abrir.

"ES MOMENTO DEL ROCK!" grita Franky por las bocinas "ES MOMENTO DE ALOCARSE, ENCENDER SUS CORAZONES Y DARLE LA BIENVENIDA A…"

"Nada…" dice Luffy, haciendo que Zoro levante una ceja "No se siente nada" susurra Luffy

"THE STRAW HATS!" grita Franky y el telón se abre, al igual que el letrero de "LIVE" se prende.

"Hey!" grita Luffy por el micrófono al compas de los gritos y silbidos de emoción de todo el bar.

"Luffy te amo!" "Zoro casate conmigo!""Sanji estas bien sexy!""Brook te quiero mostrar mis pantis" son los gritos que se corean por las chicas, los chicos se limitan a silbar

"Están listos para reventar el lugar!" grita Luffy, a lo que todos se emocionan

"Esto se llama -leave before the lights come on-"dice Luffy y asiente a Zoro

Zoro da tres baquetazos y la música comienza.

(Luffy se acerca al micrófono, y mientras canta toca su guitarra, y se mueve con la música energéticamente)

Well this is a good idea,  
He wouldn't do it if it wasn't,  
He wouldn't do it if it wasn't one.  
Well my friend fancies you,  
Oh what a way to begin it all,  
You said it's always exciting words to hear

And we woke up together not quite realising how,

(Luffy sonríe mientras canta, una sonrisa irónica)  
Oh when your stretching and yawning,  
It's always hard in the morning,

And I suppose that's the price you pay,

(Luffy encoje los hombros)  
Oh it isn't what it was,  
She's thinking he looks different today,  
And oh there's nothing left to guess now,  
(Sanji se adelanta un poco al sonido de la guitarra y todos gritan)

You left before the lights came on,  
Because you didn't want to ruin,  
What it was that was brewing,  
Before he absolutely had to,  
And how can you wake up,  
With someone you don't love?  
And not feel slightly fazed by it,

(Luffy sonríe y encoge los hombros, Zoro solo niega con la cabeza)  
Oh, he had a struggle,  
(Brook les guiñe el ojo a las chicas, Sanji hace lo mismo, Zoro toca energéticamente la batería)

And you woke up together not quite realising how,  
Oh but he's stretching and yawning,  
It's always hard in the morning,  
(Luffy se mueve con la música, cierra los ojos y canta, siente la letra)

And I suppose that's the price you pay,  
Oh it isn't what it was,  
She's thinking he looks different today,  
And oh there's nothing left to guess now,

(Luffy toma el micrófono con ambas manos y se lo pega a la boca, mientras canta como si estuviera sediciendo al micrófono)

Quick, let's leave, before the lights come on,  
'Cos then you don't have to see,  
'Cos then you don't have to see,  
What you've done,

(Luffy comienza a tocar otra vez su guitarra)  
Quick, let's leave, before the lights come on,  
'Cos then you don't have to see,  
'Cos then you don't have to see,  
What you've done,

(Sanji hace su aparición a la altura de Luffy, mientras Luffy tira el micrófono con su pie, Zoro toca unos segundos despues y como si estuviera golpeando a alguien toca la batería, todo el bar es un caos gritan, cantan, beben, no hay un alma en calma en este bar)

I'll walk you up, what time's the bus come?  
I'll walk you up, what time's the bus come?  
I'll walk you up, what time's the bus come?  
I'll walk you up, what time's the bus come?

Todo el bar corea su nombre "STRAW HATS!" una y otra vez

Luffy ve entre la gente a una hermosa mujer de cabello negro y de un cuerpo envidiable, de ojos azules y con un vestido que deja muy poco a la imaginación, la mujer lo ve y le sonríe seductoramente, Luffy no puede evitar sonreír y mirar al techo.

"No se siente nada" murmura Luffy antes de empezar otra canción.

_**Continuara….**_


	2. Chapter 2

**YO!**

**HOLA! HOY VENGO CON EL SEGUNDO CAP, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTES Y QUE LES LLAME LA ATENCION :).**

**GRACIAS : ****Ana, clea everlasting, mireee3D2Y, Islea, Alice Kyubei LuNa, Monkey D Ana, DjGuilox-018 y Gablav.**

**GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS Y CUANDO ME AGREGAN A FAVORITOS, MUCHAS GRACIAS, ESPERO QUE LES SIGA LLAMANDO LA ATENCION Y SOBRE TODO QUE LES GUSTE LA HISTORIA.**

**ESTO APENAS EMPIEZA, TENGAN PACIENCIA YA VIENE LO BUENO :).**

**ONE PIECE Y LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECE SINO A ****EIICHIRŌ ODA**

_**ONE MELANCHOLY SOUNDTRACK**_

_**CAPITULO 2: "NAMI - LISTO!"**_

_La negra oscuridad de la noche envuelve Nueva York, el aire emana tristeza y soledad, las alcantarillas exhalan vapor, mientras que la lluvia abraza la ciudad, en un abrazo confortante, el cielo llora con lagrimas de dolor, gota tras gota resuenan en las heladas calles de la ciudad._

_Y al instante que una gota cae y hace contacto con el suelo, una suela imita su accionar y cae sobre un charco de tristeza, otra suela hace lo propio en una acción rápida, son pequeños pero rápidos pasos de una niña aproximadamente de 10 años, lleva un vestido crema con bordado verde hermoso al igual que su pequeño rostro y posee una hermosa cabellera peli naranja que no le llega ni a los hombros y trae un mechón suelto que atraviesa su mejilla izquierda._

_Es una niña que emana ternura sin duda, pero, toda esa belleza se ve opacada por lo mojada y sucia que va la ropa, a causa de alguna caída probablemente, su rostro tiene una expresión de angustia, tristeza, temor y soledad, su cabello esta alborotado y mojado, y las gotas de lluvia se funden con las lagrimas de dolor que recorren su faz._

"_Corre NAMI!" es lo único que pasa por la cabeza de la niña mientras corre, y no mira hacia atrás, mientras aprieta sus puñitos y se muerde su labio inferior._

_Nami corre mientras respira la humedad de la ciudad, mientras siente sus pies llenarse de agua, mientras las lagrimas mojan su mejilla, pero con la lluvia y sus lagrimas es difícil ver donde pisa, Nami trata de limpiarse sus lagrimas frotándose con su brazo izquierdo sus ojos, pero cae al no ver el final de la banqueta y se empapa de angustia._

"_De verdad creíste que podrías huir de mi "dice una voz a la espalda de Nami_

"_P-P-Por favor…"solloza Nami "N-N-No me hagas nada" Nami solo se abraza asi misma mientras esta en el suelo y no le da la cara a la segunda voz_

"_Pero que dices niña, eres estúpida o que?..." la voz se hace cada vez más fuerte, su silueta se puede ver y hace resalte de la navaja que lleva en la mano "has visto mi rostro, crees que te dejare vivir después de algo asi jajajajajaja" ríe el agresor _

"_Ya te has llevado a mi madre, que mas me quieres quitar!" grita Nami dolorosamente _

"_Quiero tu vida!" ríe el agresor a un paso de ella_

"_Ya te dije que ya la has tomado" susurra Nami y cierra sus pequeños ojos cafés esperando el golpe y el feliz reencuentro con su madre._

"_Muere" grita la voz siniestra y Nami tensa todos sus músculos, pero nada sucede_

"_Que demo..." grita la voz siniestra y Nami lo voltea a ver, solo para darse cuenta que un niño, aproximadamente de su misma edad, ha tirado al ladrón_

"_CORRE! NO FALTA MUCHO PARA LA ESTACION DE POLICIA!" grita el niño pero Nami no puede verle la cara y solo se queda en shock viendo la escena_

"_RAPIDO!" dice el pequeño niño, mientras trata con todas sus fuerzas mantener en el suelo al agresor, Nami reacciona y comienza a correr otra vez_

"_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" grita de dolor el niño._

Nami despierta bruscamente, sentándose en su cama "otra vez ese sueño" dice Nami mientras se limpia el sudor de su frente, y se recoge su larga cabellera anaranjada y la pone detrás de sus orejas, mientras se tumba de nuevo en la almohada.

"_ese niño me salvo la vida" _piensa Nami "_y nunca le di las gracias, ni siquiera se como es"_

"Bueno" dice Nami mientras se levanta de su cama "No hay tiempo de depresión", su cuarto es impecable, a los lados de su cama tiene dos buros, del lado derecho esta una ventana con cortinas naranjas preciosas, del lado izquierdo tiene su tocador, y enfrente de su cama esta su ropero, a un lado del ropero, hay dos puertas una es la salida del cuarto y la otra el baño.

Nami se dirige a su closet y lo abre, toma la ropa que está en un gancho y está envuelto en una bolsa de tintorería y tiene la inscripción "Lunes", ya con la ropa en su mano, toma una toalla que está en su cama y se dirige al baño.

Después de una hora sale del baño, ya vestida, lleva puesta una blusa de botones verde y sobre ella una sudadera holgada gris abierta a la mitad con unos pantalones de mezclilla entallados azules y una botas pequeñas cafés.

Va al tocador y se arregla para poder comenzar su día, su cabello se lo deja suelto ya que es así como le gusta que vaya.

"Muy bien, veamos" dice Nami mientras saca una pequeña agenda de uno de los cajones "Arreglarme" lee y luego se ve en el espejo y sonríe "Listo" dice Nami y pone una palomita en su agenda

7:00 am – 8:00 pm Desayuno

Nami baja a la cocina de su casa y se encuentra con una hermosa mujer peli-azul unos dos años mayor que ella, que al ver a Nami le sonríe, mientras que en su mano tiene un sartén.

"Buenos días Nami, tan puntual como siempre, siéntate, estoy haciendo huevos con tocino, ya te puse tu jugo en la mesa" dice la chica peli-azul mientras le señala con uno mano la mesa

"Buenos días Nojiko, gracias" dice Nami mientras se sienta y toma su jugo "Y Gen-san?" pregunta Nami

"Dijo que tenia mucho trabajo y que se tenía que ir pronto, pero regresara para la cena "dice Nojiko mientras le pone su desayuno a Nami

"Sabes Nami…" Nami voltea a ver a la peli-azul que se sienta enfrente de ella con un plato igual al de ella "eres muy afortunada en tener una hermana como yo "

"Ja crees?" dice Nami mientras come y sonríe

"demasiado, quien mas se levantaría a esta hora para hacerte el desayuno" dice Nojiko mientras sonríe

"Entonces hoy que harás?" pregunta Nojiko

"MMM veamos" dice Nami mientras saca su agenta, Nojiko sonríe y levanta una ceja

"7-8 desayuno, 8-9 llego a la universidad, de 9-4 estoy en la universidad, de 4-6 voy al gimnasio, de 6-8 me veo con Law, 8-12 hago mis trabajos de la universidad y ya" dice Nami cerrando su agenda

"Hay Nami no te aburres de tener preparado cada minuto de tu día?" pregunta Nojiko tomándose su jugo.

"No, así no malgasto ni un segundo del día" dice Nami terminando su huevo

"Pero, es que eso es lo que haces siempre" dice Nojiko mientras pone su mejilla en su mano y su codo sobre la mesa viendo a su pequeña hermana comer.

"No siempre…a veces no voy al gimnasio" dice Nami un poco insegura y tímida, haciendo reír a su hermana

"NO TE RIAS!" grita Nami avergonzada "además lo de Law es reciente y diferente en mi vida" dice Nami sonriendo

"Ni me hables de él, solo su nombre me enoja" dice Nojiko mal humorada

"No entiendo porque no te cae bien" dice Nami terminándose su jugo

"Pues siento que no es el chico que necesitas Nami" dice Nojiko seria

"crees? Porque?" dice Nami burlona

"Pues es que un novio tiene que ser alguien que te influya valor, seguridad, que te anime a hacer cosas nuevas, que te haga sentir bien, que te trate bien, que se preocupe por ti… Nami tu necesitas a alguien que te saque de tu rutina, no que se vuelva parte de ella … además él nunca te busca tu eres la que lo va a ver" dice Nojiko negando con la cabeza

"Nojiko! No hables así de él!" dice Nami enojada "El es empresario y es el hijo del dueño de las boutiques para mujeres más importante de Nueva York, es normal que este ocupado" se defiende la peli naranja.

"Si si claro y te hace sentir algo de lo que te dije?" pregunta Nojiko

Un momento de silencio llena la pequeña cocina pero es interrumpido al sonido de una alarma

"Sabes que, ya termino mi hora de desayunar, me voy" dice Nami y sube las escaleras para cepillarse los dientes y salir de su casa con una pequeña mochila en forma de bolso.

"Salvada por la campana" susurra Nojiko mientras ve a su hermana salir de la casa

8:00 am – 9:00 am rumbo a la Universidad

"Desayuno listo" dice Nami mientras palomea su agenda

"_te hace sentir algo de lo que te dije" _Nami puede escuchar eso repetirse un millón de veces en su cabeza mientras avanza por las frías calles de Nueva York, rumbo a su universidad.

"_Se que quiero a Law…" _ piensa Nami "_me escucha, es guapo, tiene una gran futuro como empresario, es serio, es organizado igual que yo, no permite imperfecciones, y aunque está muy ocupado, se toma un tiempo para mi, se que con el tendré un futuro prometedor, no me faltara nada, no es eso lo que siempre quisiste para mi mamá?"_Nami levanta la vista al cielo y suspira.

"_Si eso es lo que yo quiero" _piensa con seguridad Nami dando vuelta en una esquina "_necesito estar con alguien que sea como yo, que tenga prioridades, que sepa ser responsable, que no actué sin pensar, que sea organizado, si eso es lo que necesito" _piensa Nami "_pero… porque no me siento feliz?" _ se pregunta Nami mientras se pone una mano en el corazón.

"Debe ser la pelea con Nojiko" dice Nami engañándose a ella misma, mientras llega a la Universidad y entra a la institución.

9:00 am - 4:00 pm En la Universidad

"Nami!" la peli-naranja se para en su camino por los bulliciosos pasillos de su universidad y voltea en dirección de donde escucho su nombre.

"Vivi" dice Nami sonriendo a su hermosa amiga peli-azul "Como va tu día?" pregunta muy cortes mente Nami

"Bien, ya estamos a una clase de salir "suspira Vivi empezando a caminar con Nami "Pero como odio esta clase "hace una mueca de desagrado Vivi imitada por Nami

"Lo sé, Contabilidad Financiera no debería ser tan pesado " dice Nami arrastrando sus pies

"Es la profesora, dicen que tiene problemas con su esposo, por eso nos deja muchos trabajos" dice Vivi

"Hancocok es muy rara, a veces llega feliz, otros días frustrada y otros días enojada, es muy difícil decir que es lo que le pasa "

Ambas chicas llegan al salón y van a tomar asiento, unos segundos después una hermosa mujer con cabello negro y largo, con ojos azules como el mar y con un rostro como esculpido por los dioses, hace su aparición en un traje rojo y con falda, todos los chicos no le pueden apartar las vista, y es que además de ser hermosa posee un cuerpo que cualquier hombre quisiera tener entre sus brazos.

"Buenos días jóvenes" sonríe Hancock dulcemente.

"Hoy viene de buen humor, creo que alguien se divirtió anoche" murmura Nami a Vivi ganando una risa y un asentimiento de su amiga.

"Muy bien clase, comenzaremos con…" y así sigue la última clase en el horario de Nami

Ya cuando la clase ha terminado ambas chicas se levantan, guardan su cuaderno, su calculadora y cualquier cosa que se les pudiera olvidar y comienzan a caminar a la salida.

"Nami" Nami se para y voltea a ver a Hancock "Puedes venir un momento necesito hablar contigo" Nami asiente

"Suerte" susurra Vivi antes de salir y cerrar la puerta

"Que sucede profesora?" pregunta Nami un poco asustada, pues sabe que no es del agrado de Hancock.

"Se que he sido un poco estricta contigo…" habla Hancock "_Un poco?" _piensa Nami sarcásticamente " y talves pienses que tengo algo contra ti…" "_No, me lo jura?" "_pero quiero que sepas que es por tu bien" "_EH?"_ Nami se pone seria "Eres una de mis mejores, y si no la mejor, de mis alumnas y he tratado de descubrir tu verdadero potencial, pero creo que simplemente no tienes limite…" Hancock sonríe a su alumna "Nami te he nominado para que puedas irte a estudiar a La Escuela de Economía y Ciencia Política de Londres"

Nami siente su mundo congelarse y todo comienza a verse acuoso, sus piernas empiezan a temblar, al igual que su cuerpo, de repente una sensación de felicidad la invade y se avienta a abrazar a su tan adorada profesora.

"GRACIAS!" Nami abraza a Hancock con todas sus fuerzas y con lagrimas en sus ojos, mientras repite la frase innumerables veces.

"Ya ya" dice Hancock que solo le da palmaditas en la espalda a Nami

"Lo lamento" dice Nami mientras se separa, aun está riendo y limpiándose sus lagrimas "pero es demasiado bueno para ser verdad, es decir, pensé que me odiaba"

"Jajaja, yo no odio a ningún estudiante, simplemente hago que se esfuercen al máximo para que sepan de lo que son capaces"

"Gracias profesora" sonríe Nami

"No me las des, te lo has ganado, yo te he nominado pero aun faltan que te acepten de las tres solicitudes que la Universidad a enviado… al final del semestre tendremos el resultado"

"Espero que me acepten"

"Descuida, lo harán" le dice Hancock mientras sonríe "Ahora ya te puedes marchar"

"De acuerdo, gracias" Nami no puede dejar de sonreír

4:00 pm-6:00 pm En el gimnasio

"NO TE LO CREO!" grita Vivi en una da las caminadoras con un pans entallado y una playera azul

"Tranquila no es para tanto" dice Nami tratando de ser humilde "MENTIRA ES FANTASTICO!" bueno no tan modesta

"Te lo mereces Nami" dice una tercera voz en otra caminadora, es una rubia hermosa y con una piel muy pálida, lleva una pans igual que el de Vivi pero en color amarillo y una playera de un amarillo mas pálido.

"Gracias Kaya" dice Nami sonriéndole a su amiga, Nami aun no está en una caminadora ya que le falta algo y está en uno de los estantes donde se dejan las mochilas.

Nami saca su agenda y palomea el letrero de "Universidad"

"No te creo, enserio tienes que anotar todo tu día en esa libretita?" pregunta Vivi y Kaya niega con la cabeza, mientras ven a Nami subir a una caminadora con una toalla en la mano y una botella de agua en la otra, lleva un pans gris y una playera naranja.

"Pues créelo, no me gusta ser desorganizada" dice Nami "Además a Law le gusta eso de mi"

"Law, Law, Law" dice Vivi irritada

"El te lo ha dicho, Nami?" pregunta Kaya

"Bueno, no" responde Nami mientras comienza a caminar en la maquina "Pero supongo que eso le ha de gustar"

"y a ti que te gusta de él?" pregunta nuevamente Kaya

"Pues supongo su seriedad"

"Ustedes son la pareja más aburrida que conozco" dice Vivi mientras comienza a correr

"Una relación no vive de suposiciones Nami" dice Kaya imitando la acción de Vivi

"creo que no les cae bien Law" dice Nami

"Si, no nos cae bien" respondes las otras al unisonó

"Que sinceras" dice Nami sonriendo nerviosa

"Es que Nami, ese tipo no te presta atención, solo te ve cuando le conviene" dice Vivi y Kaya asiente

"Estan muy equivocadas, hoy le dije que nos viéramos"

"Y que te respondió"

"Que hasta las 6" dice Nami deprimida

"Nami, tu necesitas a alguien que te haga feliz, que te haga reír, que te haga sentirte querida" dice Vivi sonriéndole a su amiga

"A alguien que te haga hacer cosas que nunca harías, alguien que te complemente, alguien que te haga sentir tan libre que puedas sentir que vuelas" continua Kaya

"Se equivocan chicas, Law es como yo…" dice Nami pero es interrumpida por Vivi

"Exacto!, no hay chispa en su relación"

"_Chispa?" _ Se pregunta Nami depresiva

Vivi y Kaya suspiran al ver la cara de su amiga "Lo lamentamos Nami" dice Kaya y Vivi asiente

"Si te hace feliz, entonces también nosotras estamos felices" Kaya sonríe haciendo sonreír a Nami

"Así es Nami, si tu estas bien también nosotras" dice Vivi sonriendo

"Gracias chicas" se alegra Nami pero se pregunta "_Soy Feliz?"_

6:00 pm – 8:00 pm Law

Nami entra apresurada a una tienda enorme de ropa para mujer, hay chicas corriendo, caminando, observando ropa, se oyen risillas, platicas, murmullos, y el aire está impregnado con ese grandioso olor a ropa nueva.

La boutique es hermosa y enorme, con probadores en cada esquina, con ropa, joyas, perfumes, infinidad de accesorios.

Nami avanza entre las mujeres y no puede evitar escuchar sus pláticas.

"Has visto al dueño?, esta guapísimo" "quien será la afortunada que ande con él?""Pues a mí no me importaría ser la "otra"?" son los platicas que Nami puede escuchar pero no les presta atención, simplemente hace como que no oye.

Nami camina firmemente y con elegancia hasta que divisa a un hombre un poco más alto que ella y con un traje gris con camisa morada.

Nami sonríe y le tapa los ojos al susodicho hombre.

"Adivina quién soy?~~" pregunta juguetona Nami, pero solo siente la fuerza del agarre del hombre, que le remueve las manos

"Ahorita no tengo tiempo para juegos Nami" dice el hombre que comienza a caminar a una de las cajas de cobro de la Boutique.

"Tranquilo Law" dice Nami un poco enojada y sobándose su mano, mientras camina atrás de él.

"Lo lamento" dice Law deteniéndose y suspirando, se voltea y le regala un beso en los labios a Nami "Estoy muy estresado con el inventario, esto es un desastre"

"No te preocupes, lo entiendo" sonríe Nami mientras le pasa sus brazos por el cuello a Law "Cual es el problema?" pregunta Nami juguetona y acercándose a Law por otro beso.

"Pues…" dice Law separándose de Nami antes de que le de ell beso (Law lo hace sin darse cuenta), dejando a la chica parada como estatua mientras ve a su "novio" volver a avanzar "Nos acaba de llegar mercancía nueva, pero necesito tener el inventario de la ropa que hay aquí antes de exhibir la nueva mercancía…" Law voltea sobre su hombre y ve a Nami en la misma posición "Que sucede?"

"No, nada" dice Nami depresiva y alcanzando a Law

"A veces siento que no te importa mi vida Nami" dice Law con un tono de enojo

"No, discúlpame estaba un poco pensativa" dice Nami en verdad disculpándose "Pues en mi opinión deberías de poner la mercancía nueva hasta mañana, y darle tiempo también a tus empleados de poder hacer el inventario hoy en el trascurso del día, así no estarás tan estresado"

"Esa es una buena idea" dice Law y Nami sonríe "Bueno como sea, en mi agenda dice que ya llego la hora de estar contigo" dice Law feliz mientras palomea algo en su libro

"Qué bueno, te parece si vamos al parque de enfrente?" dice Nami con una dulce voz

"Si quieres" dice Law comenzando a caminar sin esperar a Nami

"Y como estuvo tu día?" dice Nami mientras corre y le toma la mano a Law

"Ya te lo dije, ocupado" dice Law "Y el tuyo?" pregunta mientras salen de la tienda

"Excelente, adivina que!" dice Nami muy emocionada

"Que paso?" dice Law no muy animado viendo a Nami

"Adivinaaaaaa" sonríe Nami

"Dios, Nami ya somos adultos como para andar con niñerías" dice Law, mientras comienzan a caminar rumbo al parque.

"Si, lo lamento" dice Nami " te acuerdas que te dije que Hancock me odiaba?"

"Creo" dice Law inseguro

"Pues resulta que no me odia, ella me acaba de nominar para irme de intercambio a La Escuela de Economía y Ciencia Política de Londres" dice Nami muy emocionada

"Bien" dice Law que asiente y sigue caminando dejando a una Nami muy pero muy anudada.

"Eso es todo" dice Nami

"Eso es todo de qué?" pregunta Law

"Esa es toda la emoción que sientes porque tu novia está cumpliendo el sueño de toda su vida!" grita Nami enojada

"Tranquila no es para tanto aun no te han aceptado" dice Law

"si tienes razón" dice Nami muy triste "Law me tengo que ir, me disculpo"

"Si, no hay problema" dice Law sacando una agenda portátil "entonces nos vemos mañana a la misma hora?" Nami asiente y Law lo escribe en su agenda mientras ve a Nami irse.

Nami al perder de vista a Law en el parque, comienza a correr y correr, el parque es inmenso y es precioso, tiene un pequeño lago a la mitad que es atravesado por un puente, también hay juegos para niños, hay muchos árboles y a uno de los extremos sobresale una pequeña colina con un árbol en él, es muy hermoso, es el punto más alto de todo el parque, pero Nami pasa de largo y sigue corriendo.

"_Tiene razón Law, no me tengo que alegrar todavía" _piensa Nami mientras sale del parque y sigue corriendo dándole gracias a sus idas al gimnasio por su gran condición física "_en que estaba pensando, aun no me aceptan y yo ya estoy celebrando, fui una estúpida. Por eso estoy con Law, el me hace ver las cosas como son, el me hace ser realista"_

Nami corrió hasta que llego a su casa, saca las llaves de su mochila y abre su casa, no se preocupa de que alguien la vea, ella no quiere ver a nadie y sube las escaleras, se dirige a su cuarto y se encierra en el, saca su celular y ve la hora

"_Son las 8" _piensa Nami mientras se sienta en su cama y comienza a sacar sus cosas de la Universidad

"Bueno otro día que pasa" dice Nami, no muestra tristeza ni enojo, simplemente finge que no ha pasado nada.

"Otro muy buen día que pasa" repite mientras palomea su agenda "_No es así mamá"_

_**CONTINUARA…**_


	3. Chapter 3

**YO!**

**HOLA!, PERDON POR LA LARGA ESPERA PERO POR FIN HOY VENGO CON EL TERCER CAP.**

**GRACIAS : Ana, clea everlasting, mireee3D2Y, Islea, Alice Kyubei LuNa, Monkey D Ana, DjGuilox-018, Gablav, TKrieg, Miki-chansi, Tania D. Agosto, princess kasumi 21, Monkey D. Vela, Kaoruko Hina, Sabina-chan, erorochi, Monkey Ana-chan, Misus11, Katherine.43 y no5che55.**

**GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS Y CUANDO ME AGREGAN A FAVORITOS, MUCHAS GRACIAS, SOBRE TODO MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SEGUIR COMENTANDO Y TENER LA ESPERANZA QUE REGRESARIA, ESPERO QUE LES SIGA LLAMANDO LA ATENCION Y SOBRE TODO QUE LES GUSTE LA HISTORIA.**

**ESTO APENAS EMPIEZA.**

**ONE PIECE Y LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECE SINO A EIICHIRŌ ODA**

**_ONE MELANCHOLY SOUNDTRACK_**

**_CAPITULO 3: "1,2,3…Tal ves"_**

La fría mañana se siente en Nueva York, y aunque ya salió el sol aun se puede ver el vapor de la respiración por lo frio del clima, mientras la gente lucha contra la temperatura y los automóviles se abren paso a su destino, los rayos del sol entran a una pequeña casa que hay entre dos grandes hoteles, donde avanzan por entre un pequeño huerto de mandarinas y llegan hasta la puerta.

La vida estresada y el ruido ensordecedor, no entran a la casa, solo se puede escuchar un cálido silencio, ni el ruido de pasos molesta a la gente que habita esta hermosa casa, es como si cada sonido fuera una canción arrulladora y que cada persona que entrase en la casa quedara hechizada en su hermoso ritmo quedándose completamente dormida.

Aquí es donde un sonido se hace un poco mas fuerte mientras se suben las escaleras al segundo piso, es el sonido hermoso y suave de una respiración rítmica, suena cansada pero a la vez confortante, es solo el posible sonido que uno puede hacer cuando se está descansando después de una noche entera de desvelo.

Entramos a un pequeño cuarto pintado de un color anaranjado vivo, es pequeño el lugar pero muy ordenado, es claramente el cuarto de una chica, una chica peli-naranja que se encuentra dormida pero no exactamente en su cama, ella se encuentra a un lado, está sentada en una pequeña silla, y su cuerpo se encuentra recostado en su tocador, bajo de ella hay un engargolado negro con arillo metálico, la chica está claramente dormida con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras que su cabello esta levemente recogido detrás de una de sus orejas y se deja caer del lado izquierdo, donde no puede tapar su hermoso rostro.

La música de su respiración inunda el cuarto, una sueva brisa entra pero no le afecta a la hermosa mujer ya que sobre sus hombros reposa una caliente cobija, sus brazos le sirven de almohada mientras los rayos del sol entran e iluminan su rostro, los…

-Un momento…- dice la Peli naranja mientras comienza a despertarse y frotándose los ojos-El sol aun no sale a las 6 de la mañana- perezosamente dirige su atención al celular que se encuentra a su lado derecho y apretando un botón la pantalla, se enciende-LAS 11 ! YA ES TARDE!-

Rápidamente Nami se levanta de su cómoda posición, pero al pararse su rodilla choca con el tocador –AY!- grita Nami que comienza a avanzar a su ropero pero su pie descalzo choca con la esquina de su cama-AAAAA! RAYOS!- grita frustrada mientras alcanza el ropero brincando en un solo pie, toma su ropa del día miércoles y se dirige rápidamente al baño.

-NO HAY AGUA CALIENTE, ME LLEVA LA…!- así inicia el maravilloso día de Nami.

Así al instante que Nami inicia con el pie izquierdo su día, de la cocina emerge un aroma que haría a cualquier persona salivar hasta quedarse seco, y es que Nojiko está haciendo el almuerzo para su pequeña hermana, que aparentemente hoy entra tarde a la universidad.

-Que tanto hace esta niña?- se pregunta la peli azul mientras escucha el ruido energético de pasos en el segundo piso, lleva puesto unos jeans azules y una blusa blanca, trae sobre de ellos un hermoso delantal, y tiene a la mano todos los ingredientes para poder hacer hot cakes.

-Rápido, rápido, rápido…- Es lo que Nami se repite mientras baja por las escaleras apresuradamente y entra a la cocina.

-Buenos día… pero que te paso Nami?- pregunta Nojiko al ver a su pequeña hermana bajar en un pantalón café; con una playera blanca y un suéter rojo sobre ella, su cabello se encuentra desarreglado en una coleta y mechones de cabello invaden su hermoso rostro, lleva poco maquilla y sus ojeras se hacen visibles.

-Se me ha hecho tarde, porque no me despertaste Nojiko!- Nami se tumba en una de las sillas y comienza a comer los hot cakes que se encuentran enfrente de ella.

-Supuse que hoy entrabas tarde, tú nunca te has levantado tarde sin una razón.

-Lo se!, me quede toda la noche haciendo mi trabajo, me he quedado dormida, no me siento cómoda en mi ropa y para colmo mi cabello hoy no se quiere acomodar- Nami suena sumamente exaltada, toma una mandarina del frutero y comienza a salir de la cocina-No tengo tiempo!, me lavo los dientes y me voy!- grita Nami mientras sube las escaleras

-Vaya…- dice Nojiko, se quita el delantal, se sienta en la mesa y comienza a comer sus hot cakes.

-Me voy, voy a tomar un taxi!- y sin decir más Nami sale de la casa

-Eso es nuevo- sonríe Nojiko y sigue almorzando.

-Veamos…- dice Nami mientras está corriendo por las frías calles de Nueva York- Ya perdí mi primera clase, pero el trabajo es para las 12 y son las 11:30, si me voy en taxi aun puedo llegar- sonríe ante su brillante deducción metiendo su mano a su mochila que lleva colgando en su brazo izquierdo, haciendo a un lado su abrigo que cuelga de su bolso/mochila.

-No es cierto!...- dice Nami viendo adentro de su mochila-Se me ha olvidado mi cartera…- se queja frustrada ganando la mirada de muchas personas- ahora da igual, si me regreso a casa o me voy corriendo llegare tarde!- Nami ve a su alrededor y se apena por toda la atención que está recibiendo- Tengo que dejar de hablar sola- se susurra y comienza a correr, mientras va sacando su pequeña agenda, nunca ha olvidado tachar sus actividades ya ocurridas en su agenda y aunque hoy no ha realizado ninguna, hoy no será la excepción.

Corre lo más rápido que puede al tiempo que cierra su agenda y la mete en su bolsa, pero su descuido la hace chocar con una persona – Lo lamento- dice rápidamente mientras sigue su carrera, sin siquiera mirar a la persona, quien solo la ve alejarse y chocar con toda la gente que está en su camino.

…

Por entre los pasillos de la Universidad caminan una hermosa chica peli-azul y una rubia que llevan una mochila en el hombro y un cuaderno en su mano.

-Qué raro, Nami no vino a la primera clase- dice la Peli-celeste

-Lo sé, tampoco vino con Mihawk y hoy teníamos que entregar un proyecto que contara en nuestra calificación final

-Crees que este bien, Kaya?

-No lo se, hay que llamarle...- dice Kaya sacando su celular y buscando el contacto.

-Chicas!- ambas chicas sonríen ante la reconocible voz de su amiga peli naranja

-Nami…- sonríen ambas aliviadas, pero cuando se dan vuelta para saludarla se sorprenden- pero que te ha pasado? Te ves terrible- dice Vivi

-Se me ha hecho tarde, no me vestí bien, mi cabello no se quiere acomodar, me he venido corriendo desde mi casa a la Universidad, no traje mi cartera, he chocado con infinidad de gente y me he torcido el pie en el camino- dice Nami entre jadeos, mientras se recarga en la pared y se soba su tobillo.

-No te preocupes, nosotras te pasamos los apuntes- dice Kaya, Nami asiente sacando y palomeando su agenda.

-No sabes si ya se fue Mihawk?- le pregunta Nami a Kaya

-Acaba de terminar la clase, ya son la 1, de seguro está en su cubículo

-Crees que todavía me acepte el proyecto?- pregunta Nami realmente preocupada

-Es el que has estado haciendo todo el mes?- pregunta Vivi

-Si, me he esforzado mucho pero al final me he quedado dormida

-Pues no pierdes nada en intentarlo- dice Kaya viendo a su amiga con tristeza

-Entonces ahorita las veo- dice Nami que se va cojeando, Vivi y Kaya asienten y ambas se van a sus respectivas clases.

Nami camina hasta el final del corredor, donde puede ver unas escaleras, lentamente y con ayuda de la pared comienza a subir los escalones, que dan una vuelta para poder llegar al segundo piso, ya en el segundo piso Nami avanza a su lado izquierdo donde ve una serie de oficinas.

Nami lee cada puerta hasta que alcanza su objetivo, pero cuando está a punto de tocar los gritos del otro lado de la puerta la detienen.

-No estamos bien!- se escucha una voz femenina gritar enojada y triste

-Hancock te tranquilizas, este no es el lugar en donde debamos hablar de esto- es la vos de un hombre, que trata de tranquilizar a la mujer.

-Entonces donde es el lugar?, para ti nunca es ni el momento ni el lugar, solo le estamos dando vueltas al asunto

-Cuando estemos en casa

-Si lo único que haces es llegar, cenas y te vas a la cama- Hancock suena realmente triste- ya ni siquiera me acuerdo cuando nos hemos besado por última vez- Nami puede jurar que Hancock está llorando.

-Por favor, ya no somos unos adolescentes para andar con esas estupideces- dice el hombre con una voz muy segura, no digas estupideces

-Te veo en la casa- Nami puede escuchar a Hancock caminar y decide fingir que apenas va llegando

Hancock abre la puerta para ver a Nami caminar en dirección a la misma.

-Nami- Hancock hace un pequeño asentimiento

-Maestra- responde Nami haciendo lo mismo que Hancock, mientras ve a su maestra pasar de largo y bajar las escaleras, claramente en los ojos de su profesora se pueden apreciar los rastros de lagrimas secas.

-Que sucede Nami?-pregunta una tercera voz, que se encuentra adentro de la oficina, sorprendiendo a Nami.

-Profesor- dice Nami sorprendida-…este mmm vine a ver si me podía aceptar mi proyecto-pregunta Nami un poco incomoda por saber la pequeña riña que paso en ese cuarto unos momentos antes, Mihawk camina hacia su escritorio y Nami se queda parada enfrente de la puerta.

-Que proyecto?- Mihawk se sienta del otro lado de su escritorio, se nota distraído

-El de la clase que acaba de dar…- Nami ve a su maestro un poco desorientado-…todo bien?- pregunta formalmente

-Si, es solo una pequeña pelea de pareja- sonríe su profesor

-_pequeña?_- se pregunta Nami _- Hancock se veía realmente triste y lastimada_-.

-Yo y mi esposa somos muy felices, ella es realmente hermosa y divertida, somos una pareja perfecta- sonríe Mihawk.

-_Wow_-piensa Nami levantando una ceja -_eso si es evadir el problema…_- Nami comienza a buscar su engargolado en su mochila.

-Me alegra oír eso…- Nami avanza un poco con su engargolado en la mano y una sonrisa fingida.

...

-Luffy, Luffy, Luffy!...- el vitoreo no cesa, la música de fondo es estruendosa, el olor a cigarrillo llena los pulmones, la temperatura sube- Luffy, Luffy, Luffy!- se corea una y otra vez por varias jóvenes voces al compas del retumbar de las bocinas, mientras que de entre la multitud, ayudado de un sofá, un sombrero de paja y su portador se muestran bebiendo una botella sin siquiera respirar mientras pide más volumen al frenesí que envuelve su entorno.

Luffy arquea su cuerpo hacia atrás para poder terminar la botella que lleva escrito "tequila" con letras pequeñas, sin embargo a medida que el liquido se agota, su estabilidad también y cae de espalas a un costado del sofá, haciendo un sonido hueco y tétrico. El lugar se queda en silencio, con solo la música retumbando de manera incomoda, los espectadores sienten los efectos del alcohol disminuir.

-Jajajajajajaja…- Luffy levanta la botella de Tequila bacía, mientras los espectadores se contagian de su alegría y se sacuden la angustia, todo vuelve a la normalidad.

Luffy aun riendo se comienza a levantar lentamente, su mundo no deja de moverse y con ayuda del sofá mantiene el equilibrio, parpadea varias veces con fuerza tratando de que el efecto del alcohol se le baje, siente su celular vibrar y lo saca leyendo el mensaje que llega.

_Roxan:_

_Amor, llegare un poco tarde al restaurante :´( estoy ocupada pero no me perdería el celebrar nuestro primer mes juntos, Te quiero! :3 _

Luffy da un grito ahogado, claramente esta sorprendido por el mensaje.

-Quien diablos es Roxan?-su voz suena arrastrada, frunce el ceño y borra el contacto, solo para recibir otro mensaje.

_Tiffany:_

_Luffy, no puedo esperar más, te necesito a mi lado y no dejare que nada, ni nadie se interponga en nuestro camino, iré al restaurante y hablare con esa zorra que no nos deja estar juntos, déjamelo todo a mi corazón, por fin estaremos juntos como me prometiste, te quiero!_

Luffy vuelve a soltar otro grito ahogado.

-Mierda…-bloquea su celular y se le queda viendo a la pantalla negra por unos segundos- …estoy muy borracho…- sigue mirando su celular y respira profundamente-… y son muchos mensajes- sin decir más, se dirige a la puerta principal del departamento lentamente, dejando su celular en un vaso de cerveza de un joven distraído que esta platicando con una chica rubia, toma su chamarra café que está en el perchero de la entrada y sale de la fiesta, así como del edificio.

-_Aun estoy muy borracho…-_piensa mientras sigue caminando por las frias calles de Nueva York, ve su reloj en la muñequera izquierda- _15 para las 6, necesito recostarme- _levanta la vista para toparse con un tumulto de personas dispuestas a cruzar la acera, de fondo se ve un parque causándole una sonrisa –_al menos ya sé donde estoy-_ camina empujando a la gente que nota el olor a alcohol en su cuerpo.

Con mucho trabajo Luffy, tambaleándose camina por entre el parque no haciendo contacto visual con nadie, se enfoca en lo que borrosamente parece una muy familiar colina, sonríe al ver casi logrado su éxito, casi pudiendo sentir el árbol que se encuentra en la punta, ahí donde casi todas sus canciones nacen, su punto de inspiración; sus sentidos se enfocan en tan apacible lugar como si no hubiese algo mas importante.

-Cuidado!- Luffy voltea a su derecha rápidamente de donde proviene la voz, solo alcanza a ver una figura femenina sobre una bicicleta que va directo hacia él y sin intención de frenar. Por primera vez en todo el camino, Luffy agradece el pequeño equilibrio con el que cuenta ya que lo hace caer de frente evitando la bici, levanta su vista y solo puede distinguir un punto borroso peli naranja que se pierde en la distancia con un casi inaudible "lo siento".

-Maldita loca…- su voz sigue arrastrada, difícilmente se levanta y camina colina arriba- manejando su bici como si estuviera escapando de alguien…- gruñe Luffy al tiempo que llega al árbol y se recuesta-…una fugitiva- sonríe Luffy acostándose e imaginándose a una horda de gente con picos y antorchas persiguiendo a la chica peli naranja de la bici- _dios, estoy muy borracho-_ suspira y cierra los ojos.

Ahora que lo piensa, esta es la segunda vez que le chocan, bueno la segunda solo fue un casi, ya que no chocaron - _y las dos veces fue una chica peli naranja-_frunce el ceño al recordar esa mañana, en el primer incidente él iba en el camino al conservatorio cuando una chica peli naranja choco con él, aun la recuerda bien, pantalones cafés, suéter rojo –_probablemente por el frio de esta temporada- _sonríe al recordar a Ace regañándolo por no abrigarse; cabello desarreglado en una coleta, y un abrigo colgando de su bolsa que llevaba en el brazo izquierdo – _su hermana o madre le habrán obligado a llevarla por si llueve o haga más frio- _la sonrisa se hace más grande al recordar a Sabo y como lo obligaba a llevar una chamarra aunque ya llevara un suéter. La chica iba metiendo una pequeña libreta en su bolso-_…probablemente su diario…-_ ante la idea no puede evitar recordar lo que una vez su hermano mayor le dijo-…_Cuídate de los diarios Luffy, son…_unas pequeñas libretas de conspiraciones…- piensa y completa a voz la frase riendo un poco, aquella chica también iba toda paranoica como una especie en extinción.

Se acomoda un poco mas Luffy, las dos chicas se parecen tanto pero qué posibilidad hay de que sean la misma persona, sería como si estuviera predestinado a ser golpeado por esa chica-…_Claro jajaja-_ además esta chica de la bici traía puestos unos auriculares- _probablemente escuchando música-_ esta chica parece más libre, mas despreocupada, que sería un contraste con la chica de la mañana que parecía más una chica trabajadora que sobrevive el día a día en Nueva York, de las que están contra los monopolios y eso, parecía más- _intelectual-_ Luffy deja salir un suspiro, si juntara ambas personalidades en una chica, sería su chica perfecta, porque sería simplemente-…_un desastre…-_ y sonríe escuchando las voces de sus hermanos, además que el naranja es su tercer color favorito, va después del rojo y el azul, los colores de sus hermanos- _Si tuviera música en LPs seria perfecta- _niega sonriendo imaginando a Sabo decir algo parecido –_te encontrarías con la ultima chica americana Luff, no la dejes ir-_ eso diría Ace bromeando.

El viento sopla levemente sobre la colina y juega con las hojas del árbol, mientras una pequeña lagrima rueda por la mejilla derecha del joven de cabello alborotado, no sabe si es por la chica o por el alcohol, pero por primera vez en dos años, Luffy se siente solo.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::

-_Maldito borracho- _ piensa Nami enfadada mientras sigue su rumbo en su bicicleta, la bicicleta es de Vivi que se la presto para poder ir a ver a Law, esperando que su encuentro le alegre su peor día por mucho.

- _primero me levanto tarde…- _recapitula Nami al compas de "Stairway to heaven" que suena en sus auriculares, esa canción siempre la relaja, siente la misma paz que le brindaba su madre –…no me arreglo bien…- gruñe-…._el trabajo mas importante de mi semestre, y me vale solo la mitad por entregarlo tarde, sería un milagro que me gane la beca para irme a Londres- _se limpia una pequeña lagrima traicionera - _y casi choco con un idiota borracho con un estúpido sombrero de paja- _frunce el ceño- y lo peor de todo es que yo me disculpo, que pasa conmigo! - se siente triste, frustrada y enojada, siempre hace lo mismo, siempre se echa la culpa de todo lo que pasa, por eso organiza todo para evitar disculpas, aunque no sea su culpa el "lo siento" siempre ha sido un acto reflejo en su vida. Nami respira lentamente como le enseño su madre.

-_Bueno lo último se pude decir que fue culpa mía, eso me pasa por llevar mis auriculares mientras voy en bici, pero sería raro traer mis LPs cargando - _y sonríe, solo eso le queda, solo eso sabe hacer, solo eso le enseño su mamá, a reír y sonreír, solo eso le enseño antes de que se la quitaran. Una pequeña punzada se hace espacio en el corazón de Nami mientras se detiene en la acera esperando el cruce a la boutique, se quita y guarda los auriculares, así como la sensación vana de su corazón, se limpia las lágrimas que no sabía que salían y cruza la acera dispuesta a ser confortada por su amado.

Deja la bici a un lado de la entrada principal y la encadena, entra y es recibida por una empleada del lugar.

-Buenas tardes señorita, en que puedo ayudarle?- pregunta cortésmente la empleada.

-Hola, estoy buscando al señor Law, sabe si se encuentra- responde Nami con una sonrisa.

-Lo lamento señorita, pero el señor hoy no ha venido al trabajo-

-mmm, tal vez este en su departamento- susurra Nami – Bueno, gracias por su ayuda- se despide de la empleada que hace una pequeña reverencia.

Nami sale de la boutique, toma la bicicleta, se coloca los audífonos aunque sabe que está mal pero es lo único que le ayuda a apartar todos esos pensamientos que exprimen su corazón, la música siempre la aleja de la realidad, siempre ve en la música a su madre reconfortándola, dándole calma y quietud, la música es su droga y no está dispuesta a dejarla nunca.

Después de 30 minutos de andar en bici, por calles que raramente frecuenta, se detienen en uno de los inmensos rascacielos que adornan la ciudad, deja la bici, la encadena, entra a la recepción de tan majestuoso hotel, aun con sus auriculares puestos tarareando la canción, dios, como es posible que la música la haga tan feliz? y sonríe.

Tal ves se levanto tarde pero es la primera vez que se siente descansada en mucho tiempo, tal ves no entrego a tiempo su trabajo pero se entero el porqué Hancock tienen tantos cambios de humor, tal ves no fue al gimnasio pero se dio cuenta que tiene amigas que la valoran y confortan en momentos difíciles que son capaces de prestarle una bicicleta para que pueda ir a ver a la persona que ellas más odian por su bien, tal ves casi atropella a un borracho con sombrero de paja pero quizás era lo que el chico necesitaba algo para despertar o tal ves así tenía que suceder y al final le ayudo, tal ves está rompiendo su horario viniendo una hora más temprano de lo acordado para ver a su novio, pero vaya que necesita un abrazo, tal ves si se hubiera quitados los audífonos hubiera escuchado al recepcionista gritándole que no subiera antes de que las puertas del elevador se cerraran, tal ves si hubiera escuchado al recepcionista no se hubiera encontrado a su novio besándose con una chica peli rosa al volverse abrir las puertas del elevador.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::

-_maldita sea-_ se levanta Luffy de su cómoda posición y se coloca su sombrero - _como dos golpes me pueden hacer recordar tantas cosas-_ se niega dejar salir otra lagrima de debilidad.

-_Luff, Lu, Luffy- _se muerde su labio inferior, como es posible que tres voces que antes amaba, ahora le lastimen tanto- _Maldita mujer y su bicicleta-_ su labio comienza a sangrar pero no deja de morderlo –_que es lo que me pasa- _Luffy comienza a respirar con dificultad-_desde cuando estoy tan solo?, ya se, llamare a Zoro- _busca su celular, solo para sentirse estúpido- _Cierto, se quedo en la fiesta- _saca un largo suspiro-_ Luff, Lu, Luffy- _se levanta bruscamente de lo que había sido su posición por hora y media.

-Necesito comer algo- y emprende su camino, no hay evidencia de alcohol en su cuerpo, todo se ha ido pero el dolor lo ha remplazado.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::

-…L-L-Law?- Nami esta boquiabierta, no sabe que hacer, solo siente como su mundo se desmorona, como su corazón se comienza a romper, irónicamente todo lo malo que le había pasado ese día parece una bendición en comparación con lo que ven sus ojos.

-Nami?- pregunta Law separándose bruscamente de la peli rosa y mirando como Nami sale del ascensor pero la chica sigue en shock con lagrimas que no dejan de salir.

-Quien es ella, Law?- pregunta la tercera en discordia, aferrándose al hombro de Law llamando su atención.

-…- Nami aun no sabe que decir, apenas puede respirar, las lagrimas hoy hablan por ella.

-…No es nadie…- Dice Law fríamente y entrando en el elevador -…Solo una chica que no sabe seguir una agenda…- y aprieta el botón del ascensor.

Nami sabe que lo siguiente que diga marcara el triunfador de una guerra que está perdida, sabe lo que tiene que decir, abre la boca y -…l-l-lo …- maldita sea su acto reflejo-…s-s-siento…- ni ella misma cree lo que acaba de decir, pero es lo primero que salió de su boca, hoy nada tiene sentido para ella.

-Te perdono…- dice Law al compas de que el ascensor se cierra.

Nami se queda parada viendo la puerta del ascensor, escuchando el sonido de cada piso que baja, no sabe qué hacer, su mente se ha bloqueado, esto es más de lo que puede manejar, así que solo hace lo que le parece correcto.

Lentamente y temblando, llama al ascensor nuevamente.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: 

-_Pero que me pasa?- _ se pregunta Luffy mientras en la mano lleva un hot dog, simplemente se encuentra parado a mitad de la calle observando tan suculento manjar, a unas calles de su departamento, ya ha anochecido.

Qué diablos le pasa, siempre la comida es algo que le ayuda a olvidar sus problemas, es al igual que la música algo en lo que su mente se enfoca no importándole nada mas, seis años se ha pasado haciendo música, dos años se ha pasado comiendo todo lo que se encuentra en su camino sin que le importe nada mas, - _entonces por qué demonios no me la puedo comer!-_ se frustra, ya lleva dos años viviendo una vida despreocupada, de diversión, de mujeriego pero hoy es diferente, todo le recuerda a sus hermanos, hoy todo lo hace feliz y triste a la vez, hoy no hay nadie a su lado, hoy hace seis años su vida cambio para siempre.

- _desde cuando mi vida es tan triste?-_piensa a la vez que recupera el paso, hace seis años perdió la mitad de su corazón y la música lleno el hueco, hace dos años la otra mitad murió y la lleno la comida y las fiestas, pero ahora no ha perdido nada- _entonces que es lo que necesito llenar?-_ gira a la derecha en la esquina con el hot dog en la mano

-Rayos!

-Kya!

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::

- _No es nadie_…- Nami camina para su casa, con pasos lentos, la bicicleta no le ha importado, solo salió del edificio y comenzó a caminar, con la mirada en el suelo, arrastrando sus pasos.

_-…Solo una chica que no sabe seguir una agenda…-_ se abraza a si misma recordando cada palabra, de repente hace mucho frio, sus ojos se llenan de lagrimas y sus cuerpo comienza a temblar.

-…_lo lamento…-_ se deja de abrazar, dejando caer sus brazos formando dos puños y aprieta lo más fuerte que puede, en este instante se odio a ella misma, como es posible que pidiera perdón ella, pero que estaba pensando.

-_te perdono… te perdono… te perdono… te perdono… te perdono… te perdono…- _él la perdono a ella.

Nami gira en la esquina aun con la mirada en el suelo, y con un odio creciendo.

-Rayos!

-Kya!

-No! mi hot dog!- se queja Luffy viendo su comida en el suelo y volteando a ver con odio a la responsable, solo para ver a la chica con la mirada en el suelo, y él levanta una ceja.

-Estas bien?- pregunta al ver los puños de la chica temblando, toda ella esta temblando

-_ te perdono…_

-Hola?- mueve sus manos enfrente de ella tratando de sacarla de su trance, se acerca mas para ver su mirada, solo para sorprenderse al ver que la chica está llorando.

_-te perdono…- _Nami ya no está triste, está enojada!

-Oye tranquila…- Luffy le pone una mano en el hombro y sonríe

_- te perdono…- _se repite en la cabeza de Nami una y otra vez, la voz de Law.

-No pasa nada…

-_ te perdono…-_ Odia tanto a Law

-Te perdono…- dice Luffy sonriendo estúpidamente.

-...me…perdonas?- susurra Nami y Luffy asiente varias veces aun sonriendo

-…tu me perdonas a mi?- amenaza Nami ya mas audible y Luffy asiente.

-…Claro, te perdo- pero nunca termina la frase Luffy ya que es silenciado por una cachetada en su mejilla derecha.

- PERO QUE DEMO…!- lo interrumpen nuevamente al agarrarlo por su chaqueta y comenzarlo a sacudir.

-PORQUE ME PERDONAS TU A MI!, TU ERES QUIEN SE TIENE QUE DISCULPAR!

- PERO DE QUE HABLAS SI TU FUISTE LA QUE CHOCO CONMIGO!

-ERES UN IDIOTA!

-Y TU UNA LOCA!

-DISCULPATE!

-NUNCA!

-DICULPATE!

-NUNCA!

-DIS...CUL...PATE!- Nami comienza a sollozar

-NUN…- Luffy para a medio grito al ver a la chica comenzar a llorar entre gritos.

-DISCULPATE!...discúlpate…discúlpate…discúlpate!- Nami le pega a Luffy en el pecho al compas de cada palabra.

-…- Luffy solo puede ver a una chica peli naranja, llorando, derrumbada, vulnerable.

- discúlpate…discúlpate…discúlpate…- Nami no se puede controlar, las lagrimas salen como cascada, su cabeza le duele, sus ojos le arden, su boca esta seca, y su corazón está roto-…por favor…- susurra derrotada.

-Lo siento-

Nami se deja caer totalmente en el pecho de Luffy derrumbándose, eso era lo único que necesitaba escuchar, tal ves no era la culpa de este extraño con el que choco, pero necesitaba escuchar un "lo siento" que no fuera de ella. Lentamente siente dos brazos abrazarla y deja salir todo el dolor en el pecho del extraño que parece saber lo que necesita, llora y llora, grita, y siente el calor del chico inundarla.

Luffy no sabe porque la abrazo, simplemente le pareció lo correcto, está casi seguro que es la misma chica con la que ha chocado dos veces el mismo día, y aunque piensa que debería estarle reclamando, siente que abrazarla es lo correcto y es que ella por primera vez en todo el día no le recuerda a sus hermanos, le recuerda a él mismo.

Lentamente el llanto cesa y Nami se separa de Luffy, nunca levantando la cara, no hay nada más vergonzoso que derrumbarse ante un completo extraño.

-Estas bien?...- pregunta Luffy viendo la chica peli naranja asentir

- Gracias- dice Nami tímidamente, ya no se va a disculpar más este día.

- No te preocupes…- sonríe Luffy y un momento de silencio incomodo llena la atmosfera- mmm bueno… quieres que te acompañe a tu casa- dice Luffy gentilmente, la chica se puede derrumbar en cualquier momento, claro que no la dejara caminar sola por las calles de Nueva York a esas horas de la noche.

Niega Nami- No…mi casa es la de ahí- señala Nami una pequeña casa entre dos enormes edificios.

-Bueno…- Luffy asiente-… entonces me voy…-Luffy se coloca su sombrero que con la noche oscurece parte de su cara solo dejando ver su boca y sonríe- tranquila, todo estará bien- y comienza a caminar.

Nami levanta la vista solo para ver la sonrisa del joven y el sombrero de paja-_ que pequeño es el mundo-_ piensa al tiempo que una sonrisa se forma en su boca, apenas hace unas horas estaba maldiciendo al joven sombrero de paja por ponerse en su camino, casi lo atropella y ahora lo ve irse después de haberla confortado, de abrazarla y protegerla del frio, de decirle que todo va a estar bien, y la mejor parte de todo es que le cree.

Nami sonríe y camina hacia su casa, entra sigilosamente solo para ser recibida por su hermana mayor que esta al pie de las escaleras con los brazos cruzados apunto de regañarla por la hora en que llega, pero al ver el estado tan malgastado en la cara de Nami, Nojiko se preocupa.

-Que te paso Nami?, porque lloraste?, como te sientes?-pregunta Nojiko abrazando a su hermana.

-Bien Nojiko, me siento bien- dice Nami correspondiendo el abrazo- todo estará bien- susurra y sonreír.

Tal vez lo único malo del día fue el no haberle preguntado su nombre al joven sombrero de paja.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::

Luffy entra en su departamento que recientemente comparte con Zoro.

-Dónde estabas?- pregunta Zoro que se encuentra viendo el televisor en la sala.

-En una fiesta

-De nuevo?, deberías de comenzar a tomar tu vida más enserio Luffy- Zoro no ha dejado de ver el televisor

-Tienes razón

-…-Zoro lo volte a ver incrédulo- que dijiste?

-Tienes razón, Zoro- responde un sonriente Luffy.

Tal ves debió preguntarle su nombre a la chica peli naranja, a la ultima chica americana – _no es así, Ace, Sabo?-_

_**Continuara…**_

**Como regalo, a los primeros tres comentarios les diré tres canciones diferentes que aparecerán en la historia.**

**También contestare algunos comentarios el siguiente cap.**

**Nos vemos :).**


End file.
